The invention concerns a cylinder escapement mechanism.
WO Patent Application 2015/096973 A2 in the name of Nivarox-FAR S.A., describes a magnetic cylinder escapement, wherein a circular magnet is integral with the regulating member. It is, however, difficult to produce a perfectly circular magnet concentric with the sprung balance. Moreover, this magnetic element on the sprung balance is sensitive to external fields, which may therefore interfere with the operation of the watch.